Pecadora
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Lo prohibido es tentador. Lo pecaminoso puede ser muy placentero, excitante. La recompensa del paraíso se puede recibir en vida, sobre todo si se es una fiel seguidora. BanKag. Advertencia: LEMON y leve OoC. Este fic participa en el "Reto: Se*o Oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"
**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quien mas corresponda.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _. Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D Link en mi perfil._

 **Pecadora**

Por Aquarius-chan

Ya son las 17:58 horas* por lo que está a poco de iniciar uno de los momentos que más espero a diario. Soy de esas pocas personas que van a la iglesia todas las tardes, sin perderme ni una misa aunque llueva o truene. ¿Demasiado fiel? Por supuesto. ¿En verdad creo en la palabra del Señor y lo escrito en la Biblia? Eso es cuestionable. Soy católica, si, pero mis motivos para estar aquí día a día son muy diferentes a la religión.

Voy vestida de manera casual, con unos jeans claros, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de lana liviana para que me cubra del suave viento de color beige. Mis pies calzaban unos simples tenis blancos y mi cabello negro estaba suelto. Un delicado perfume floral me rodea gracias a una de esas costosas fragancias que tanto se publicitan y mis labrios relucen gracias a un brillo de suave color rosa.

Me siento ansiosa. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo se harán las seis de la tarde en punto? Estos últimos dos minutos se me hacen eternos. Estoy sentada en uno de esos largos bancos con un rosario en mis manos simulando rezar. Sí, simulando. Como ya dije, los verdaderos motivos de mi presencia son totalmente diferentes a lo relacionado a la religión. Miro mi reloj. Estos dos minutos serán eternos. Me remuevo deseosa al mismo tiempo que relamía mis labios. Suena la campana de la iglesia, lo que indica que la misa está a punto de iniciar.

Pasa un minuto y una silueta muy conocida para mí hace presencia ante los pocos espectadores de la misa vespertina. Suspiro cuando el párroco vestido con su túnica negra y sus largos cabellos azabaches trenzados se acomoda en su estrado para dar inicio a esa hora tan ansiada por mí.

-Bienvenidos hermanos... - inicia con una sonrisa. Y es allí cuando me pierdo en él.

Me encargo de analizarlo de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos son de un azul profundo que jamás vi y su sonrisa tiene aires de altanería aunque jamás lo demostró ser. Es alto y, por la forma en que le queda sus ropas, tiene un físico bien formado. Este es el momento en el que siento un cosquilleo en la zona inferior de mi vientre. Comienzo a imaginarlo sin ropa y siento una viscosa humedad en mi entrepierna. Siempre es lo mismo. Normalmente llego a mi casa apresurada para meterme en la ducha y, mientras estoy dentro, me masturbo hasta llegar al clímax. Todo por el.

Lo conocí hace un par de meses. En la fecha que indicaba el aniversario del prematuro y lamentable fallecimiento de mi madre, él debutó como sacerdote en la misa que iba a estar dedicada a ella. Yo quedé encantada con él a primera vista. Su compromiso al entender la difícil situación de mi familia y la amabilidad con la que se dirigió a mí me hipnotizaron. Desde ese día lo veo a diario.

Los fines de semana se organizan misas mas grandes, donde le da la bendición a los presentes personalmente. Pero no siento momento más íntimo como cuando nos ofrece el cuerpo y la sangre del Señor, colocándome la hostia en la boca y dándome el sagrado vino desde la copa de plata. En ese instante siento como mis pezones se presionan ante mi brasier.

Como me ve a diario, es normal que me conozca. Cuando termina la reunión religiosa suele saludarme e intercambiamos algunas líneas, nada más que eso. Pero mis planes de hoy son distintos, muy distintos.

La hora acaba cuando terminamos de orar el Ave María. Los creyentes, en su mayoría abuelos y abuelas de edad sumamente avanzada, me saludan y se marchan.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kagome – me saluda ni bien termino de despedir a una mujer de unos 50 años -. Espero que haya disfrutado de la misa de hoy.

-Lo hice Padre – le contesto cortésmente, disimulando pensamientos y humedad.

-Eso es bueno, hoy en día no hay muchas personas jóvenes que se acerquen a diario a la casa de Dios a escuchar sus palabras – me mira-. Tu fidelidad será bien recompensada.

-Eso espero - sonrió imaginándolo a él como esa recompensa.

-Tenlo por seguro.

-Padre Bankotsu – lo llamo, recibiendo su amable mirada -, quería confesar mis pecados.

-Por supuesto señorita Kagome – me hace un ademán para que lo siga -. Es la primera vez que se confiesa, ¿no es así?

-Está en lo correcto Padre Bankotsu – veo como se adentra en el cubículo. Yo, por inercia, me acomodé al otro lado de la rejilla que me separaba de él.

-Puedes comenzar – me indica.

-Yo... - inhalé profundo -...deseo a alguien que no me es permitido – expulso en un respiro.

-Uno de los Diez Mandamientos indica que es pecado desear la pareja del prójimo - me informa -. Kagome – me entusiasmo ya que es la primera vez que no me llama "señorita" -, se que es un dilema para ti ya que...

-Usted no entiende Padre – lo interrumpo -, él no tiene una amada. Mi problema radica en que … - me trabo, no se que decirle.

-¿Está en una posición económica diferente y su padre podría enfadarse?

-No – contesto. ¿Por qué no me salen las palabras? Lo había ensayado antes de venir aquí. ¡Maldición!

-¿Diferencias de edad? - niego -. Señorita Kagome, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Lo que digas en este lugar no saldrá de aquí.

Nada estaba saliendo como quería, entonces tomé una decisión. Me paré y caminé hasta la puerta del cubículo, no sin antes dejar un tanto incógnito al sacerdote, y la abrí. Me miró extrañado, sus ojos azules buscaban respuestas en mi rostro y yo no hice otra cosa mas que abalanzarme hacia él y besarlo, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Lo siento foncejear y lo entiendo ya que se que eso está mal. Yo, decidida, seguí con mi labor, aferrando mis manos en su trenzado cabello y mordisqueo levemente su labio inferior en un intento de poder ingresar mi lengua a su cavidad. Funciona.

Nuestros labios se mueven y nuestras lenguas se rozan. Comienzo a notar que está dejando de resistirse poco a poco. Acerco mi cuerpo para pegar mis pechos en su duro tórax para sentirlo mas. Pero algo sale mal. Me separa dejándome deseosa.

-Esto... - respira agitado -. Esto está mal, muy mal.

-Lo se – contesto tratando de recuperar el aire -, pero es un sentimiento que no pude evitar. Bankotsu – me mira anonadado -, jamás me había sentido así por alguien hasta que apareciste tú.

-¿Y pensaste en la posición en la que me dejas? No puedes... - dice molesto y revuelve su flequillo.

-Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo – poco a poco me acerco y coloco mis manos en sus pectorales -. Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo – desabrocho lentamente su túnica negra y descubro, de a poco, la camisa blanca que lleva debajo.

-Detente – me dice.

-Detenme – lo desafío mirándolo a los ojos. Esbozo una suave sonrisa cuando termino y él no me obstaculizó mi objetivo -. No quieres que pare, ¿verdad? - cierro la puerta y le tomo una de sus manos para colocarla entre mis pechos -. ¿Sientes mi corazón? Estas palpitaciones son producidas por ti – le confieso -. Soy una pecadora Padre, tuve pensamientos lujuriosos con usted. Tuve, tengo y tendré esas creaciones de mi mente – hago que su mano recorra mi pecho mientras su mirada sigue seria -. Me excitas Bankotsu, la humedad que siento ahora me delata. Ese es mi pecado – detengo su mano entre mis pechos dejándolo allí y devuelvo las mías a su tórax.

-Eres una pecadora Kagome. La lujuria, uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales, te rodea, te invade – comenta mientras mi mano derecha desciende con lentitud hacia su abdomen -. Sabes que esto que haces no es correcto y aun así insistes.

-Tiene razón en todo. Y le aseguro que todo eso no lo produce demonio alguno – mis dedos juguetean con el borde de su pantalón -, lo produce usted.

Comienzo a acariciar su masculinidad sobre la ropa. Está duro y le gusta la atención que le estoy dando.

-Kagome... - suspira conteniendo un gemido - ...tu pecado te condenará.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo – lo vuelvo a besar de manera apasionada, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de él. Desabrocho su cinto y su pantalón al mismo tiempo que él aprieta uno de mis pechos con una mano y me acaricia mi glúteo con la otra.

Libero su virilidad de su prisión y lo masturbo como corresponde. Se separa para gemir y yo acelero el ritmo contenta.

-Kagome... - gime. Le gusta los movimientos de mi mano en su pene, lo se.

Me agacho con cuidado dejando mi rostro frente a su enorme erección, porque en verdad lo es. Mi mano jamás se detuvo y mi lengua humedece mis labios.

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Bankotsu observándome ansioso. Le sonrío y elevo un poco su endurecido miembro para poder recorrer con mi lengua la parte inferior. Es delicioso. Vuelvo a repetirlo dos veces más hasta que disfruto de la cabeza de su masculinidad por un rato.

-Me vas a matar... - me dice suspirando.

Me separo un poco y me dirijo hacia sus testículos para poder disfrutarlos mientras mi mano vuelve a moverse en su miembro. Los chupo y disfruto como tanto anhelaba, haciéndolo disfrutar. Al fin, no es un sueño ni mi imaginación. Mi vagina exige atención pero no le hago caso, no por el momento. Se que esto es un gran avance y estoy dispuesta a seguir avanzando. Después de todo en mi casa está mi consolador esperando.

Doy unos últimos lengüetazos a la bolsita de piel y rodeo la cabeza de su pene con mis labios imponiendo algo de presión. Lo hago entrar hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta y sostengo con mi mano lo que queda libre. Gime. Mi cabeza comienza a moverse. Los ritmos son lentos en un principio ya que quiero que los dos disfrutemos del momento. Su mano acaricia mi cuero cabelludo.

Poco a poco acelero, arrancándole gemidos mas notorios. Es bueno saber que por estas horas ya no hay nadie rondando la iglesia. Su pelvis se mueve despacio y sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo. Los movimientos de mis labios varían. Por momentos solo se ocupan de un lado o del otro y por momentos rodean completamente tan hermosa virilidad. También me fascino masturbándolo, creo que será mi nuevo hobby.

Vuelvo a darle trabajo a mi boca, pero ahora mi mano izquierda también tendrá una labor: darme un poco de placer a mí. Hace mucho no me sentía tan húmeda. Me meto dos dedos en mi entrada y doy movimientos rápidos. Lo necesitaba.

-Kagome, m-mas rápido - la mano que estaba en mi cabello comienza a marcarme un ritmo un tanto acelerado. Es él quien controla mis movimientos y me fascina. Mi lengua siente el palpitar de sus venas, lo que me indica que no le queda mucho.

-¿En verdad te gusta? - le digo al separarme.

-M-me encanta – contesta exhalando mientras le sigo dando placer. Nos sigo dando placer. Ahora que lo pienso, a mí tampoco me queda mucho.

Vuelvo a introducir el enorme pene en mi boca. Sus estocadas son mas notorias. La exigencia de su mano es mayor. Mi excitación aumenta junto a la suya.

-K-Kagome, ya...

-No importa – contesto velozmente para seguir con lo mío. Mi boca succiona con más fuerza en estos últimos momentos.

Chupo su miembro hasta que siento como un líquido tibio y viscoso invade mi boca a la vez que yo llegaba al éxtasis del placer. Me quedo recibiendo con mi boca el fruto de nuestro pecado. Una vez que acaba, me separo y siento como de las comisuras de mi boca sale un poco de su esperma. Lo limpio con mi lengua y disfruto de su delicioso sabor.

-Genial – suspiro ya habiendo degustado parte de él. Bankotsu, mientras tanto, apoya su cabeza contra la madera de la pared y comienza a poner su pene y sus ropas en su lugar.

-Kagome - me llama agitado -, eres una pecadora.

-Tu pecadora – le aclaro. Me paro y acomodo, como puedo, mis cabellos.

-Deberías irte.

-Si – abro la puerta y salgo del confesionario -. Hasta mañana, Padre.

-Hasta mañana, señorita Kagome – lo veo abrocharse su túnica.

Salí de la iglesia relajada, feliz. Mi cuerpo no había recibido atención suficiente. Ya habría tiempo. Él había accedido a iniciar algo prohibido, algo pecaminoso.

Este será nuestro secreto, nuestro pecado.

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo este ero-oneshot que fue creado para el reto del mes de Abril del foro "Hazme el Amor". ¿Qué les parece?

Si bien la historia terminó acá, puede que, si tiene el apoyo suficiente, mas adelante haga una continuación. Si lo quieren dejen su review por favor :D

No tengo mucho que decir, mas que deje volar un poco mi imaginación xD Nos leemos en otras historias (estoy publicando un Inu no TaishoxIzayoi, así que pásense por "Mas Allá de las Circunstancias").

Sin más que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego. Ah! Y esperen por próximas historias :D


End file.
